if only you knew
by WhatchaGonnaDo99
Summary: Kim likes jack but just can't bring herself to tell him
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic hope you guys like it please read and review!**

**whatchagonnado99**

*in the dojo*

Kim walked into the dojo "hey guys what's up?" She asked.

"We're talking about all the hot girls in the school who like Jack" Jerry replied, not knowing that Kim liked Jack. "Oh really, that's so cool" Kim said downheartedly.

"But there's not really any girl I'm into at the moment guys" Jack said. Kim looked disappointed and hurt by this comment, she had thought that Jack might have liked her since they sorta went on a date to the movies. "Oh come on, there has to be someone!" Said Eddie.

"Yeah, there's only one girl for me and that's my Julie, I love her more than anything" Milton added

"Wait guys we haven't even asked Kim about what she thinks of all the girls liking Jack" Jerry said. Then all the guys looked at Kim waiting to hear her answer. "Oh I don't know,I guess that...not all the girls could like him" Kim answered. "Well duh all the girls but you!" Jerry said "could you imagine that! Kim liking Jack" Jerry started to laugh as did all the guys apart from Jack. Kim started to fake laugh "yeah how crazy would that be?" She then quickly walked to the girls locker room.

*at school*

Lindsay walked up to Jack "hey Jack, since we couldn't go to catch that frozen yogurt cause you had to help that loser Kim do her homework, I was thinking maybe we could get some after school today?" She asked

Kim watched from her locker hoping Jack would say no.

"I um...I don't know-" Jack started before he was interuppted "oh come on it would be fun! Just us two...alone" Lindsay said as she walked closer towards Jack. "Sure, why not?" Jack said. "Great see you later hehehe" lindsay said as she walked off to class giving Jack a flirtacious wave.

Kim then mimicked her in a stupid high voice "great see you later hehehe" Jack laughed, it always amused him when she mimicked other girls. "What is it with you and Lindsay? Why do you hate eachother so much?" Jack asked. Kim raised her eyebrow "I don't know Jack, maybe because she's a self-centered brat who's always trying to take you away from-" she stopped herself when she realised what she was saying. "Take me away from what?" Jack asked. Kim became a bit edgy "umm...I don't know I've gotta go to class see ya" Kim said as she ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou all sooo much for your lovely comments, I will try and update as much as possible xx **

*Falafel Phils*

Lindsay and Jack are sitting in a booth talking. "Wow Jack, I'm having a great time" Lindsay said, Jack wasn't really paying attention so Lindsay clicked her fingers to bring him back to reality "JACK?!" Jack came out of his daydream "oh yeah, sorry umm...what were you saying?" Jack said.

"What is it with you?" Lindsay snapped. "Nothing just thinking about stuff" as he said that Kim walked in, Jack waved to her "Kim over here!" He called, beckoning her over with his hand. "Jack what do you think your doing? This is our date!" Lindsay said. Jack just ignored her and scooched along the seat to make room for Kim, she came and sat down "Lindsay" Kim said looking at her with disgust. "Kim" said Lindsay doing the same thing. "So Kim what do you want?" Jack asked "yeh Kim what would you like to eat while your intruding on mine and Jacks date?" Lindsay asked rudely. "Oh I'm sorry is this a date? its just that Jack looked like he was so bored I thought this was an algebra study group" Kim replied with a satisfied grin on her face. Lindsay opened her mouth in shock "excuse me?" She said not beleiving Kim's comment "you heard me" Kim replied leaning back folding her arms. "Wow apparantley they do great milkshakes here!" Jack said trying to change the subject. "Oh you wanna go crawford!" Lindsay said standing up. "Let's go horse face. Boom goes the dynamite BOOM!" Kim said attackin Lindsay. Jack quickly jumped up to pull them apart "Jack belongs with me!" Kim shouted not realising what she was saying. "What?!" Said Lindsay. "Yeh what?!" Jack said. Kim went red and rushed out of falafel phils.

*at school*

Jack walked up to the guys "hey have any of you seen Kim? I can't find her anywhere and she's not picking up my calls" Jack said. He was desperate to see her after what had happened yesterday.

He then saw kim walk over to her locker "Kim!" He shouted as he ran over to her. Kim couldn't look him in the eye and she tried to walk away, but Jack grabbed her arm "Kim, we need to speak about yesterday" Jack said. "Look, Jack, there's nothing to talk about" Kim replied going redder than ever. "Yes there is, you told Lindsay that I belong with you!" Jack said, desperatley trying to get an explaination out of her. "I meant you belong with me as a friend, because if you two went out then we could never hang out, that's all I meant" Kim lied. Jack was a little disapponted but didn't show it "oh, good, I'll umm see you later?" He said "yeh sure thing, later Jack" Kim replied as she walked off to class. Jack stood there and watched as she walked off "Just friends" he said to himself, he then went to class

*at the dojo*

"Hey Eddie I bet you I can get four slices of pizza in my mouth and eat them in 10 seconds" Jerry said. Eddie raised an eyebrow "ok, 50 bucks, go!" Eddie said as he started the stopwatch on his watch.

Kim was punching a dummy very violentley, then Lindsay walked in "Ugh, Kim where's Jack?" She asked. Kim rolled her eyes "he's in the guys locker room he'll be out in a minute" she replied, she then returned to punching the dummy

Jack then walked out "hey Jack!" Lindsay shouted waving at him. Jack was surprised to see her "oh, hey Lindsay" he said "look I'm kinda busy right now could we talk later" he continued hoping she would leave "oh ok well , bye bye sweetie" she said cuteley before Kim started pushing her out "yeh bye Lindsay, please don't come again" she said as she finally pushed her out the door. Kim smiled at Jack and he winked back at her


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys hope you liked my last chapter, don't worry Kim and Jack will get together eventually! Enjoy!**

*at school*

"Hey guys" Kim said as she walked over "hey Kim" Jack said smiling "can I speak to you for a second?" He asked pointing over to her locker. "Yeah sure" she said, they then walked over to Kim's locker "Kim you gotta help me!" Jack pleaded. "What are you talking about?!" Kim asked. "Its Lindsay! She won't leave me alone she keeps texting me and calling me, the girl is insane!" Jack said. Kim started laughing "Kim this isn't funny" Jack exclaimed. "It kinda is!" Kim replied. Just before Kim could give him advice Lindsay rushed over "hi Jack, how are you today honey!" She said clutching onto his arm "why are you talking to that" she said looking at Kim like she was some dirt animal "Kim's my friend" Jack said, Kim and Jack both shuddered at the fact that they were only friends. "Jack, the girls a freak!" Lindsay said. "Hey! Kim is funny, smart, sweet, cool and really hot! And you aren't anything compared to her!" Jack shouted. Lindsay was shocked and embarrassed and she ran off screaming. "Wow thanks Jack, that was really sweet" Kim said, they then hugged.

*in the court at the mall*

Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Jack are sitting at a table "Guys if I told you a huge secret do you promise not to tell anyone?" Jack asked.

"Yeah sure dude, what is it?" Jerry replied. Jack was hesitant "umm...I...I like Kim" he said. The guys tried hard not to laugh but they couldn't help it and all three of them burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?" Shouted Jack not getting what the big joke is. "Its sooo obvious that you like Kim, we already knew!" Said Milton. "What?!" Jack said worried, if the guys had noticed that he liked Kim, maybe she had noticed! Maybe that's why she had been acting weird lately! Kim then walked over "what's up guys" she asked. "Oh nothing we were just leaving" Eddie said, then Jerry, Milton and Eddie got up and left. Kim sat down "why are they acting weird?" She asked jack. "Oh I don't know" Jack said, even though it was obvious that he was lying "hey Kim, do you wanna, maybe, go to falafel phils tonight, just us two?" Jack asked. "What? Like a...date?" Kim said excitedley. "Yeah, a date" Jack replied, glad he finally asked her out. "Yeah sure I'd love to!" Kim said beaming, she then got up "I'll see you later at like 6?" She asked. Jack smiled "yeah, you will" he said. Kim then walked off and Jack sat there pretty proud of himself.

**Sooo? What did you think? Did you like it? Please review! And I'd like to hear some of your ideas! **

**~WhatchaGonnaDo99**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thankyou all so much for your lovely reviews, a lot of you said that my story was realistic and like a real episode, thanks trying to make it as real as I can :D**

*falafel phils*

Kim and Jack are sitting in the booth. "You look really nice Kim" Jack said quite nervously "but this date sucks!" He continued. "I know! I'm not like other girls, Jack, You can't take me to dinner and have us be all cute and romantice" Kim agreed. Jack nodded "well there's a wrestling show in the arena downtown, if we went now we could get the last half hour?" Jack suggested looking at his watch. "Yeah sure that sounds like fun!" Kim said nodding with a big grin. They then both got up "oh and by the way kim, you're not like other girls, you're a million times better" Jack said with a smile, Kim smiled back and they both walked out of Falafel phils.

*in the dojo the next day*

Jerry and Milton are sparring and Milton flips Jerry. "Whoah dude take it easy! I've got a date with Kelsey tonight, I can't be all bruised!"

Jack walks in with Kim, the two were laughing "hey where were you two last night? We tried calling both your cell phones but you didn't pick up!" Said Milton. "Oh um we were kinda on a date" jack replied while scratching the back of his head before putting his arm around Kim. "Wait you two went on a date?" Asked Eddie. "Yeah we did" Kim said smiling up at Jack. "Awesome so you can double date with Kelsey and I tonight!" Jerry suggested. "Wait how come you didn't ask me and Julie to double with you?" Milton asked slightly hurt. "Because, I want to impress her and I won't if I bring along the nerd herd!" Jerry said which resulted in a high five from Jack.

*at the movies*

Jack and Kim are standing there with Jerry. "Dude are you sure she's going to show up? Its been 20 minutes" Jack asked. Jerry looked at his watch "she's gonna turn up ok!" Jerry replied. Kim put her hand on Jerry's shoulder "look, Jerry I think you just got stood up" Kim said to him. Kim and Jack then left hand in hand. Jerry sat down looking really upset. "Jerry?" A voice said from behind him, it was Kim. "Me and Jack are going to get some burgers, do you wanna join us?" She said. "Yeah sure why not?" Jerry replied. He then got up and followed Kim out of the movie theatre.

**Sorry this was quite short, I promise the next chapter will be better. I was thinking about writing a victorious fanfic, let me know what you think**

**~WhatchaGonnaDo99**


End file.
